


Light Weight

by iamalivenow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalivenow/pseuds/iamalivenow
Summary: Ignis picks Noct up from a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> something short and cute
> 
> i hope you like it

Ignis pushes through the crowds to where he saw Noctis when he entered the door five minutes ago. 

Noctis shouldn't be drinking, Ignis learned that the hard way a year ago when he allowed Noct to drink on his birthday. He's a lightweight, a fact Ignis somehow couldn't guess just by looking at him. After two beers, he was giggling at every word, stumbling around the room like a child. Ignis had ushered him into a shower and turned the water on, watching him flail and get water everywhere. 

He's a mess, when Ignis finally spots him again, some girl grinding against him to low beat techno music. Noct doesn't even seem to mind, his hands on her waist, rocking back into her, a bottle between his lips. Ignis sighs. 

Noct is a disaster when he's like this. Ignis rubs his arms and walks over to him as smoothly, as calmly as he can. He grips the bottom of the bottle and tries to pull it out of Noct's mouth but Noct won't let it go, his teeth clamped around the lip. Ignis tugs once and Noct opens his mouth to whine. Ignis looks inside of it once he has it, and it's empty. 

“How many of these have you had?!” He has to yell over the music. 

“Mmmmm- six? S-seven?” His speech is so slurred Ignis is going to die carrying him to the car, he can tell already. 

“You're drunk, Noctis!” 

“Imma not!” He says, an arm swinging out and almost decking Ignis in the jaw, if it wasn't moving that slowly. Ignis catches it. 

“Noctis, let's go home.” 

“But Iggy-!” He whines and Ignis rolls his eyes. “I made a friend!” He pulls Ignis arm towards him when he points at the girl who hasn't gotten the message. 

“She's not a friend, Noctis, she wants to sleep with you.” He grips Noct's elbow and yanks him away from her. Both Noct and the girl let out a loud 'Hey!' but Ignis is half way back to the door with Noct being pulled along with him. 

“She didn't- doesn't- didn't- won't sleep with me, Iggy, e-veryone knows I'm gay-” Ignis ignores him. He doesn't need this. Doesn't want this. As he keeps walking he feels a massive weight drop on his back all of a sudden, making him stumble and almost fall over. 

“What are you-”

“Carry me!” He's being chocked now.

“Noct!” 

“Carry me! Walkings hard!” Noctis has him in a death grip now. Ignis shakes his head and grabs Noct's legs when he tries to jump up again. Noct keeps accidentally, he hopes, choking him every few steps but the trip to The Regalia is much easier now. He feels something wet drip down his shirt and he realizes Noct is drooling, his face pushing into Ignis's hair. “You smell good.” 

“Thank you.” The parking lot is packed and Ignis had to park a decent way back. The cold night air should sober Noct up, at least a little. 

“I love you-” Noct mumbles, patting Ignis shoulders as he walks. “You're good, you- Iggy you're good.” 

“Thank you.” He says again, tired from all of this already. Noct tries swinging his legs and it is murder on Ignis's back. They finally get to The Regalia, and Ignis works open the back door. He turns around, back to it. “Detach.” 

Noct let's go and he slides into the back seat, curling up on plush leather. Ignis turns back to look at him and it looks like he's just about ready to fall asleep. Ignis gets on his knees on the concrete, and that hurts but it hurts less the bending over right now. He unlaces Noct's boots, pulls his socks off and sets them in the leg space before getting back up and going to get the blanket from the trunk. 

When he comes back Noct draws shapes into the back of the passenger seat with his fingers. Ignis covers him with it and Noct curls upwards. 

“It's soft.” He rubs it against his face. Ignis closes the door and takes the drivers seat, reaching back and pushing him down flat. 

“Go to sleep.” 

“You're soft.” 

“Go to sleep, Noctis.” 

He closes his eyes, and Ignis drives.

**Author's Note:**

> [iamalivenow](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) is me on tumblr, come say hi, I'm nice, I swear. 
> 
> I take requests there!
> 
> Comments always appreciated!
> 
> If you make anything, please tell me! 
> 
> ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


End file.
